


Body Swap AU

by RoseDragon529



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, post-Snaktooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: Floofty and Snorpy are working together on a new machine, a new experiment. However, things go awfully wrong when lightning strikes the lab, causing the machine to explode. But they don't know just how wrong things have gone until Floofty wakes up the next morning as a certain blue mayor...(I'm bad at titles and summaries, sorry)
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Floofty Fizzlebean & Snorpy Fizzlebean, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Body Swap AU

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING THAT SOUND?!"

"I'M CERTAIN, JUST TRUST ME SNORPINGTON!"

Floofty and Snorpy both shouted to be heard over the noise of the machine they were working on. Floofty had come up with the blueprints out of nowhere, promising that it would change the world as they knew it.

Suddenly, lightning struck the house, causing an electrical surge through everything, until finally hitting the machine, causing it to explode. As both grumpuses were both blown back by the machine, all they could hear was ringing in their ears until they hit the floor, getting knocked out.

Lightning struck 8 other places that night, and the consequences of this would be dire...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the body swap AU! This isn't a normal swap AU, everyone's roles and personalities are the same, but they have been body swapped.
> 
> Here's a list of who swaps with who:
> 
> Floofty and Filbo  
> Snorpy and Chandlo  
> Triffany and Wiggle  
> Wambus and Gramble  
> Beffica and Cromdo  
> Eggabell and Shelda  
> Lizbert and (not revealing yet)


End file.
